1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foam applicator for vehicle washes and more specifically it relates to a vehicle wash foam applicator system for efficiently generating and dispersing foam in a vehicle wash.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Vehicle washes utilize foam applicators to apply various types of chemicals to a vehicle prior to washing a vehicle known as presoak foam, during the washing of a vehicle known as cleaner foam and after washing a vehicle known as polish and conditioner foam. For example, a foam applicator may apply a foaming detergent to a vehicle prior to washing. In addition, a foam protection product (e.g. wax) may be applied to a vehicle towards the end of a vehicle wash.
One type of conventional vehicle wash foam applicator is constructed with an inlet, mixing air and water/solution mixtures together in a chamber, then pushing it through a mesh or area of small openings allowing the mixed water and solution mixture to coat the area and the air passing through agitates and foams up the mixture and exits out of the foam generation area to different types of application orifices. These devices require maintenance to keep the foam generating units free of debris, sludge build up, and the mixing device substrate from getting compacted in the device and limiting flow through the unit. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0231545 filed by Analetto discloses an exemplary Foam Generator, Nozzle for a Foam Generator and Carwash Having a Foam Generator.
Another type of conventional vehicle wash foam applicator is constructed of a trough filled to a level with mixed solution to be foamed with an air manifold submerged in the trough. The air manifold forces air into the solution and makes it bubble over the edge of the trough. U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,701 to Ennis for a Waterfall Tank System discloses an exemplary trough style foam applicator.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved vehicle wash foam applicator system for efficiently generating and dispersing foam in a vehicle wash.